Carolie
"It is with time we age, but with wisdom we grow." Carolie Naine-Dyvinriel is a former warrior turned priestess of Gosaena. Upon wandering the mountains of Dragonspine she was given a glimpse of the world beyond the Ebon Gate, though briefly. With this knowledge she has turned to serve Gosaena, sending back the souls whom the Mistress does not yet require. History :After much time wandering the Dragonspine mountains, and given a new destiny, Carolie now spends her time releasing undead for the favor of Lord Voln. It is believed to her that releasing undead and sending them to the Ebon Gate is in great service to her Mistress. She spends a great amount of time in service to the Lady Gosaena raising corpses, and returning them here. In a way she serves both Lorminstra and Gosaena. :Carolie is well aged, having been born on the 25th day of Olaesta in the year 4363, she is currently 747 years old. She has spent most of her life traveling for knowledge and for pleasure. She currently resides in Icemule Trace with her lover, Snarnuke. She also has affiliations in Wehnimer's Landing and has spent many years there. She is the sister of Strydyr Dyvinriel of Vornavis. Trials and Tribulations in Service :Once a warrior specializing in hand to hand combat, Carolie had difficulty accepting her new path at first. She at one time forsake her duties as a priestess, instead choosing the life of a Paladin, and fighting once again in combat. This displeased her Mistress and she was punished, forced to begin her priestess training anew. She then also became a vegetarian as a show of her faith. She now accepts her duties as a priestess in full, and works hard to please her Mistress in every way that she can. Currently :Carolie and Snarnuke travel back and forth between Wehnimer's Landing and Icemule Trace seeking undead suitable for release. She is at this moment working towards mastering Voln, and furthering her abilities to serve Gosaena and Lorminstra both. Appearance :Carolie is tall and lithe with silver hair and violet eyes. Her garb is mostly somber and grey in honor of the Mistress Gosaena. She does however dress less conservatively than many of the holy profession, but does not feel racy or sexual in her dress at all. You see Carolie Naine the Sister. She appears to be an Illistim Elf. She is very tall and appears to be in her golden years. She has long-lashed violet eyes and ivory skin. She has very long, flowing silver hair. She has a delicate face, a classical nose and sharp pointed ears. She is wearing some obsidian skull earrings, a laced silver moonstone necklace with a Gosaena pendant, a crystal amulet, a heavy somber grey cloak bunched into voluminous folds, a petal-cut beryl clasp, a silver Gosaena symbol, a small violet, a butterfly charm, a small carnation, a silver suede half-bodice with trailing fiery red sleeves, a silk-threaded black stave harness, a delicate pink carnation wristlet, a twisted gold ring, an infinity sigil-twined belt, a knitted silver pouch, a side-slit short red silk skirt, and some laced black suede knee-boots. Category:Prime Profiles